


Betrayal

by aceofkaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Other, Romance, Violence, major fluff, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofkaneki/pseuds/aceofkaneki
Summary: Sayuri was just on a date with a guy she thought was attractive. She didn't expect for it to turn into a tragedy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Tokyo ghoul characters, just the ones I've created.

I was getting some things out of my locker, ready to leave to my next class, when my best friend, Toshiyuki, walks up to me. Or should I say... My only friend.

''Oi, Sayuri! Wait up!''

He exclaims, as he jogs over to me. I look at him.

''Oh... Hello Toshi. How was your day?''

I ask him.

''Ah, very exhausting and boring, but not anymore.''

He replies, and smirks at me.

''Oh? Why is that?''

I ask.

''Because... You're here now.''

He replies.

I was unbothered by his joke.

Seeing that I was unamused, he suddenly clears his throat.

''Well anyway, do you want to hang out after school? Maybe go out and grab something to eat?''

He asks.

''Sure.''

I reply.

''Really...? Well then, that's great! See you after school!''

He says, waving goodbye at me, and jogs away.

I release a sigh as I watch him leave.

''What... Is this place?''

I ask him, as we were standing infront of a building with the name ''Anteiku''.

''You've never been here before, Sayuri?''

He asks, and gives me a quizzical look.

''Not at all... Tell me more.''

I reply.

''Ah, well, they serve mostly coffee, but there's also food, and other beverages sold here.''

He says.

''Well... Let's go inside.''

I reply.

We both go up the steps, and open the door, then walk inside. As we enter, the scent of coffee immediately hits my nose. I sniff the air a little. What a pleasant smell... We then go and sit down at a table, and I take off my jacket.

''Oi Toshi.''

A feminine voice suddenly says.

I look up to see a blue haired girl standing by us, holding a tray. Her blue eyes sparkled as she glanced from him, to me, back to him.

She is pretty...

''Ah, hey Touka. I brought my friend with me. She's never been here before.''

He replies, and smiles at her.

''Oh really? Well then, I hope you enjoy it here. We have really good coffee.''

She says to me, and then lightly smiles.

''Of course, thank you very much.''

I reply, and bow to her.

She lets out a small chuckle, then turns around, and calls a name out.

''Oi, Kaneki! When you're done with those people, come help these over here out!''

She yells at someone.

''Be right there, Touka-chan!''

I hear a male voice reply back.

Eh? Who is Kaneki...

Such a strange name.

Suddenly, Touka walks away with the tray.

That's when... He came up to us.

I turn and look, to see his face. My eyes widen, and I felt my heart start to beat faster. What in the...

''Hello... I am Kaneki, I shall be serving both of you today.''

He says, and then hands us small menus. I studied him closely.

He was quite strange to me at first, he was wearing a medical patch around his left eye.

Hm... I wonder what happened to him.

''May I get both of you something to drink?''

He asks us, and then takes out a pad of paper, and a pen.

''Let's see... I'll take a iced latte.''

Toshi replies.

Kaneki writes it down, and then speaks again.

''Of course. Now, what about you Miss?''

He asks me, and then looks my way.

I didn't hear him at all... I was too lost thinking about his facial features.

He then notices me staring at him, and lightly chuckles.

''Is everything alright?'' He asks me.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, I feel my face get hot, and I look away from him.

''Not at all... I will take a Caffé Breve.''

I reply, and feel myself start to sweat.

''Coming right up.''

He says.

Shit! He caught me staring...! What a fail.

''I will have both of those right out for you.''

He then says, and then turns to walk away.

But then he suddenly stops.

I turn, and look back up at him.

He turns back around, and looks at me.

''If you were wondering... Why I am wearing a patch across my eye... It's because I injured it.''

He says, and then lightly smiles at me.

I knew it.

''Oh really? Well... I'm very sorry about that... Uhm... I hope it gets better.''

I reply, and smile at him.

His expression changed. It changed into a more sad, lost look.

''Yeah... So do I...''

He says, and with that, turns back around and walks away.

''Well, that was weird.''

Toshi suddenly says.

I look at him.

''What do you mean?''

I ask him.

''That guy seemed strange.''

He replies.

Well... He definitely wasn't wrong... I look over at that guy again, as he was fixing some cups.

But for some reason... I have never been more intrigued by a person before... Suddenly, the voice of a news reporter snapped me out of my thoughts.

''Today there was a report of a man's remains body found on Takada Building street on the 28th. Body fluid believed to have come from a ghoul was found at the scene. The authorities have begun investigating this as a Ghoul Attack.''

I stare at the tv screen.

As they finished, most of the people started talking about it. You see... No one would have ever imagined stuff like this would actually exist. Entities... Entities that thrive off us humans. Entities that thrive off of our very flesh, and bones. They are what's causing our country to wreak havoc. _**Ghouls**_... Are what these entities are.

''Damn... It sure is getting wild with these ''ghouls'' running around and killing people.''

Toshi says.

''You can say that again.''

I reply.

Suddenly, Kaneki comes back to us, holding a tray with our beverages on it.

''An iced latte for you.''

He says to Toshi, and hands it to him.

Then he looks at me, and gives me another light smile.

''And for you... Your Caffé Breve.''

He says to me, and then puts the cup infront of me.

''Ah, thank you very much.''

I reply, and then reach out to grab it, not realizing that he hasn't removed his hand yet.

That's when our hands touched.

My eyes widen as I felt his skin.

I then look up, to meet his gaze. What is happening... I immediately take my hand off of his, and look away, as I feel my face heat up again. He then removes his hand, and clears his throat.

''Well then... Would any of you like anything else?''

He asks, and looks away from me.

''I'm good.''

I quickly reply.

''Yeah, same here. Thank you.''

Toshi says to Kaneki.

Kaneki then turns around, and starts to quickly walk away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch him go.

 _Kaneki... Huh_?

Toshi and I eventually finished, and he paid for us. As soon as we did that, we left the building.

''Ah, that was pretty great wasn't it?''

He asks, and smiles at me.

''Yeah...''

I reply, as I stare at the ground.

His smile fades.

''Sayuri... You've been acting weird ever since we came into there... What's wrong?''

He asks.

Tch...

''What are you talking about? I'm fine.''

I reply.

He squints at me.

''You're a terrible liar, you know that?''

He asks.

I turn and glare at him.

''You're so annoying, you know that?''

I ask him.

He chuckles, and crosses his arms.

''So I've heard.''

He replies.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a person standing outside now.

Kaneki was standing there, watching me with interest as I was walking away with Toshi.

_As a High School senior, I really don't have much social experience. I was surprised that even Toshi wanted to become my friend. But intellectual relationships... Significant others... I never thought much about love, because I've never felt it before. But it strangely changed for me. It changed when I met the Anteiku waiter, Ken Kaneki._

I walked into the bookstore that wasn't too far from where I was staying at. I look around to see there was quite a lot of people here today.

Hmm... I wonder if it's because Takatsuki's new novel came out today...

I then walk towards the shelf where they were having the novels displayed. As soon I reach out to grab one, another hand swooped in and grabbed it.

Huh...? Who could that be...

I then turn to my side, and my eyes widen as I realize who was standing by me. I look up.

''Mister Ka...neki...?''

I ask him.

He then looks at me, and his eyes widen slightly.

But he speaks.

''Oh... Hello there. Hmm... You look familiar.''

He says, and studies me.

I feel my cheeks get hot.

''Well... We kind of met yesterday.''

I reply, and lightly smile at him.

''Ah yes... I remember now. By the way, I didn't catch your name?''

He asks, and smiles at me.

He's cute...

''I'm Sayuri. It's nice to see you again.''

I reply.

''Sayuri... That's a beautiful name.''

He says, and gets closer to me.

''Uhm... Thank you very much.''

I reply.

''Oh by the way, are you also into Sen Takatsuki?''

He asks.

So he likes her too...

''Uhm... Yes... I do... Very much...''

I reply.

Why am I suddenly so nervous?

He chuckles, and then grabs a novel and hands it to me.

''Oh, thank you.''

I say, and take it.

''You're very welcome.''

He replies, and smiles.

I study him again. He had black hair, that descended just a little bit below his eyebrows. His eye color was this interesting mix of brown and silver. He was tall, and very slim. Then his smile...

I had never seen such a beautiful person in my life before...

''So, Sayuri-chan, how has your day been?''

He asks, snapping me out of my erotic thoughts. I clear my throat.

''It's been pretty fine, I guess. What about you?''

I ask him.

''Same here! I am also very hungry right now. Would you like to grab a bite with me?''

He asks.

Is he... Asking me out on a date? No no... It's just lunch.

''I humbly accept.''

I reply, and smile at him. He grins at me.

''There's a sandwich shop not too far from here, let's go there.''

He says.

''Okay.''

I reply.

''I absolutely love reading so much... It... It not only entertains me, but it helps me.''

He says.

After swallowing a bite of my sandwich, I reply.

''I agree with you.''

I say.

He smiles at me.

''That's great.''

He says.

''Anyway... Kaneki... Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?''

I ask him.

''About... Myself?''

He asks, and gives me a quizzical expression.

''Uhm... Yes.''

I reply, and chuckle.

''Ah... Well... My full name is Ken Kaneki, but I much rather prefer to be called Kaneki. I'm 18, and a college freshman. I love to read, and write. I'm also single.''

He says, and lightly smiles at me.

''Ken is your first name?''

I ask him, and take another bite of my sandwich.

''Yes, it is.''

He replies.

After I swallow, I look up at him.

''Ken... I think that's cute.''

I say, and smile at him. His eyes widen slightly, and his cheeks turn red.

Really... Cute.

''Anyway... What about you? Tell me about yourself.''

Kaneki says.

''About me... Well, I'm a high school senior, but I'm 18. I prefer only my first name, I very much dislike my last name. I like to read, and write poetry of my own sometimes. I also like to paint, and I'm very single.''

I reply, and smile at him.

''Oh... Why do you despise your last name?''

He asks, and frowns at me.

I look down at my sandwhich.

''Let's just say... I don't have a family anymore.''

I reply.

''Oh... I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to get too personal.''

He says.

''No, it's fine... It's fine.''

I reply.

It's not... Fine.

''Sayuri-chan... I totally understand.''

He says, and looks down at his hands.

I look up at him.

''Understand what?''

I ask him.

''I... Don't... Have a family either.''

He replies.

It was as if my heart sunk deep.

This boy seemed so happy... I mean, does anyone else have smile more precious than his? But, it seems, he's broken in some way. Just like me... He's damaged... Just like me.

''I'm very sorry about that...''

I say.

He then releases a small sigh, and then looks back at me.

''It's no matter.''

He replies, and gives me a small smile.

''By the way... Kaneki...?''

I ask him.

''Oh... Yes?''

He asks.

''You kind of... Haven't touched your sandwich at all.''

I reply, and chuckle.

He looks at his sandwich, and then just stares at it.

He seemed to have a look of discomfort.

Huh?

''Uhm... Kaneki?''

I ask.

He suddenly looks up at me, and then chuckles nervously. A bead of sweat started rolling down his face.

''You know, I'm suddenly not really that hungry now. Haha... It seems you've kept me quite interested in this conversation, Sayuri-chan.''

He replies, and then smirks at me.

I feel my face get hot, and I look down.

''Oh...'''

I say.

 _I was... Such a foolish person_.

I finished eating, and he paid for us. After that, we decided to go look around the city for a bit. We were nearly out for almost 5 hours, visiting many places, and doing many things together. But dusk was coming, and we both needed to get back to our places.

''Well Kaneki, I had a great time with you today.''

I say to him, as we were walking along a stream that would lead to a bridge.

''Same here. I really wish... This wouldn't end.''

He replies.

''Yeah, me neither.''

I say.

He then let's out a small sigh.

''Sayuri-chan...''

He says.

''Yes?''

I ask, and look at him.

''There's something... I need to show you... Up here, under this bridge...''

He replies, and looks at me.

I didn't question it all. I don't know why I shouldn't have questioned it. But... He had me so lost within him. Of course... I was his perfect target.

''Oh? What is it?''

I ask him.

He then holds out his hand.

''Come with me.''

He asks, with the smile that have I come to adore.

But like the perfect target I was... I took his hand... And he led me under that bridge.

''Oh, it's pretty dark under here.''

I say, and look around.

''Yeah... But... It's okay. You're here now.''

He replies, and then turns around, and looks at me.

Wait... What...

I look at him.

''Here... Now...?''

I ask him.

Suddenly, the innocent, pure, and elegant smile that I once knew from him was now vanished. He was smiling at me, the way a sadistic, insane person would.

My eyes widen. I should've known before...

''Oh Sayuri-chan, do you know how delicious you smell right now?''

He asks, and starts walking towards me.

''Kaneki... What are you doing...''

I say, as I start walking back slowly.

He then removed his eyepatch, to reveal a kakugan. That he was, a one-eyed Ghoul.

I start trembling, and almost trip going back.

''Oh my dear, there's no need to be scared... I just want one bite from your beautiful skin.''

He says, and starts laughing insanely.

No way... No way...

''Kaneki... Please... Don't do this...''

I reply slowly, as I'm now pinned against a brick wall.

''Oh don't worry princess... I promise I'll be very gentle.''

He says, and with that, leaps onto me, and sinks his teeth deep into my shoulder.

I scream so loud, as waves of pain flow through out my whole body.

No... Kaneki... How could you...

He then releases himself, and swallows some of my skin that was hanging off of his lip.

''Ah! So this is what bliss tastes like!''

He exclaims.

I felt tears fall down my face rapidly, as I fell down on my knees.

_**I am THE perfect target**._

He then looks at me, and lightly smiles.

''Oh Sayuri-chan, you know I can't let you live right? Who knows what kind of people you might tell.''

He says, and then he releases his kagune from his back.

My eyes went so wide, that they could've almost fell out of my eye sockets. Kaneki... How could you... Do me like this?

''K-K-Kaneki...''

I whisper out.

''Sayuri-chan... Please.. Forgive me...''

He says, and with that, I felt tentacle-like things slice into, and through my body.

I twitched, as blood spilled out from me. I gaze deeply into Kaneki's eyes, and speak one last time before going unconscious.

_''You know something Kaneki... I still think you're the most beautiful person I have ever met.''_

I say, and smile at him, as blood comes out through my mouth as well.

His psychotic smile suddenly disappears, and now he looks shocked, and scared.

''S-Sayuri... S-SAYURI... SAYURI!''

He yells, as I fall flat onto the ground.

The last things I remember, were a kakugan, and strange people hovering over me.

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue to this kind of resembles the actual prologue of Tokyo ghoul lol... But it's gonna be very different after this. To be continued...


End file.
